Te amo
by HikariGoth
Summary: AVISO IMPORTANTE: contiene spoilers de personajes. "Tan bella, tan linda, tan amable... y ni siquiera soy yo." Historia pre-día de los enamorados. EPÍLOGO DE REGALO.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son de Eiichiro Oda._**

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una historia pre - día de los enamorados, la hubiera subido mañana, pero no es muy alegre, así que lo dejamos en 13 de Febrero.**

**Este one-shot tiene epílogo. Si veo que es bien aceptada (o si mis amigas me meten mucha presión) lo subiré. Que disfruten.**

**ATENCIÓN: Esta historia contiene spoilers. Es tu responsabilidad si entras y lees.**

_"Te amo:_

_Perdona que sea así de directa, pero me conoces. No podía aguantar más silencio en mi interior, esta opresión en el pecho cada vez que te veo por el barco, con tu sonrisa, intentando tocar siempre que puedes una porción de mi piel. Me gustaba ese gesto, es más, me sigue gustando._

_Perdona (de nuevo) que me declare así. No suelo mostrarme tal y como soy, y más si es a ti. Me gustas, porque fuiste el primero en hablarme, en aceptarme, en decirme amiga y Robin-chan. _

_Sé que no soy tu primer amor, ni la primera en tus labios ni en tu corazón. Pero, déjame sentir por un momento que yo fui la única en tus brazos, en tu mente y en tu corazón._

_Te quiere, Robin"_

Robin dobló el papel cuidadosamente y se lo llevó consigo para buscar a Sanji. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, entregarle una carta con todos sus sentimientos guardados al cocinero.

Nunca tuvo pensado en enamorarse en la vida, y menos de él, pero era distinto: siempre que pudo estuvo pendiente de ella, animándola, protegiéndola, satisfaciendo sus necesidades y halagándola.

Supuso que ya era hora de darle un poco de cariño y amor por tanto recibido.

Robin bajó del Sunny y, para su sorpresa, todos sus nakamas estaban allí, concentrados en un punto. Del montón salió Sanji.

La arqueóloga se llevó el papel a su pecho cuando vio que se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Robin-chan! Te estaba buscando— la saludó con una sonrisa.

— Yo también cocinero-san— Robin también sonrió al verlo tan vivaracho y alegre.

— Verás, quería presentarte a alguien…

Sanji miró hacia donde estaban Luffy y los demás, que ya se habían dispersado un poco. Dejaron ver a una muchacha de bonita figura, graciosa, con una sonrisa en el rostro y vestida con un traje de gitana.

— Ella es mi novia, se llama Violet. — Juntó sus manos mientras le salía un corazón en el único ojo visible. — ¡Violet-chan! — la llamó. Ella lo saludó de lejos.

Robin miraba toda la escena sin expresión ninguna en los ojos.

_"Tan bella, tan linda, tan amable… y ni siquiera soy yo"_

— Robin-chan, yo… te quería pedir disculpas por todos estos años molestándote y… ¿Robin-chan? — Sanji la llamó, pues no lo escuchaba.

— Sí, perdona cocinero-san — le intentó sonreír— nunca fuiste una molestia. No pienses eso.

Sanji asintió lentamente, mirando a Robin con extrañeza.

— Robin-chan, ¿Me buscabas para algo?

— ¿Ah? — Robin seguía con su mirada azulada en la flamenca. — No era nada, tranquilo.

— ¿Y ese papel?

Robin miró la pequeña nota que sostenía sobre su mano. Sonrió, con tranquilidad.

— Algo sin importancia. — Con un ligero movimiento de muñecas, rompió el papel en varios trozos. Una inesperada ráfaga de viento los hizo volar, desperdigándolos por el mar y empapándolos.

— Robin-chan…— Murmuró Sanji su nombre, notando que la arqueóloga no era la misma de siempre.

— Parece buena persona— dijo, refiriéndose a Violet— os deseo lo mejor para vosotros. Si me disculpas, me voy a mi habitación.

Robin sonrió a Sanji antes de irse, dejándolo desconcertado y con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras sí, apoyando la espalda en ella. Tomó un poco de aire, respirando suavemente.

Se sentó en el escritorio, tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir en un papel:

_"No pensaba que hoy se torcerían mis planes. De todas formas, sabía que eras demasiado bueno para mí; para nada te guardo rencor (¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?) y solo quiero que seas feliz y que formes una hermosa familia. Y, lo que me cuestiono es, ¿Qué tendrá el futuro preparado para mí? ¿Podré olvidarte? ¿__Debería__ olvidarte? Lo intentaré, pero;_

_¿A quién quiero engañar?"_

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

** Un pequeño regalo para vosotros, mis lectores y para los amantes del SanRo. **

_**A mis amig s, a mis lectores y a Calabaza, fallecida el 14 de Febrero de 2014, nunca te vamos a olvidar.**_

* * *

Sanji se despidió de Violet al cabo de un rato, pues tenían cosas que hacer (ambos). Fue a subirse al Thousand Sunny cuando vio en una de sus tablas de madera un trozo de papel encajado.

"_Es un pedazo de papel de los que tiró Robin-chan" _Pensó tomándolo entre sus manos, y lo leyó:

_"Te amo"_ Alcanzó a leer _"porque fuiste el primero en hablarme, en aceptarme, en decirme amiga…"_

Sanji lo leyó cientos de veces, una y otra vez sin descanso, pensando en que no era de Robin, pero su letra era inconfundible.

Definitivamente era de ella y, si su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada, la carta iba dirigida para él.

— Robin…

* * *

— ¡Hey Robin! ¿Has visto a la novia de Sanji? ¡Qué tío! Pensé que nunca tendría…

Nami paró al abrir la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose a Robin echada sobre el escritorio, con una pluma y un folio sobre la mesa.

Nami se acercó y tomó el folio pero, no pudo leer nada, pues la tinta se había corrido por culpa de las lágrimas de Robin.

**FIN**


End file.
